The Kiss
by analog-warrior
Summary: Just a little thing I did about episode 15.


This is the way I would like episode 15 to have gone. Read up, tell me if you like it, save water; drink beer.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji," she had said. "Wanna kiss?" 

"What?" It had surprised him. She was sitting there, tapping the tabble in boredom, and had out of the blur asked him if he wanted to kiss. Of course, he wanted to. But he wasn't just going to shout it out like he wanted to.

"Why?" he asked instead.

"I dunno," she answered, still not looking up. "I'm bored and you're bored. But if you're scared you don't have to."

"I'm not scared," he said, standing. "Pucker up!"

Okay!" she said, also getting to her feet. The two eva pilots came face to face and did nothing. They just looked into each others eyes and said nothing for a while.

Coming closer, Asuka said, "Stop breathing! It's tickling my nose!"

Before Shinji could say anything, she grabed his nose and went for it. In his suprise, Shinji had opened his mouth to breath. Now it was covered with hers. The only noises was their curious moans. In their oblivious state, they hadn't notice when Pen pen came out of his freezer, walked passed them, got a drink, and returned to his home. And Asuka hadn't niticed his lose of air, evenb though she still had a hold of his nose. With her eyes closed, she could see the bluish color of Shinji's face as his body began to starve for air.

When finally he couldn't take it any more, Shinji broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Eeww!" exclaimed Asuka. "I can't believe I did that!" Then she ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Shinji could see that it hadn't meant as much to her as it had for him. He really did like her a lot. But did she like him _at all_? He could her the sound of running water and teeth being brushed furiously.

She was always talking about Kaji. How much of a man he was. How much she had wanted him to take her in his arms and sweep her away. How much he could improve to be more like him. How much better he was than him. Then, as Asuka came out of the bathroom, it hit Shinji.

Asuka didn't want to have to ask for a kiss. She wanted do be given one. Taken in strong arms and, not just kissed, but _kissed. _He looked at Asuka.

She said to him, "I can't believe I wasted that one you! I'd have rather my first kiss been with Kaji. Jezz Shinji, why'd you have to go and..." but she was cut off when Shinji came to her.

Shinji stopped thinking of what could go wrong and decided to go for what he wanted. His next actions happened in a flash.

Shinji took Asuka in his arms, wrapped them around her wast, and spun her around until the only thing keeping her from falling was his strenght. All she'd had time to say was, "Uh..." She looked up at him with eyes that held both surprise and excitment. He brought his face to hers and closed his eyes as their lips met.

The next moments were filled with the taste of peppermint toothpaste, the sounds of the two teenagers moans mixed together, and the feeling of them exploring each others mouths. There were no sights because they hade both chosen to closed their eyes, lost in the moment...

When finally Shinji parted from Asuka and opened his eyes, he saw that Asuka's were still closed . And her lips were still puckered as if begging to be touched again. When she once again lazily opened her eyes, she looked up at him but didn't say anything. He could see it. He could see that he had truly given her what she had wanted. Never more, Shinji knew, would he hear about how much better Kaji was than him. Never more would he be between him and her. He _was _'him' now.

When Asuka had partially composed herself she cleared her throught. Shinji brought her back to her feet and took his arms from around her. Already, he missed her warmth.

"That...That was better, Sh-Shinji," she said. "We have...Umm...Those things." She was at a loss of words as she snapped her fingers.

"Sync tests?" he offered.

"Yes, that's them," she said, taking the first excuse she could get. "So we'd better get good and rested." She then walked back to her room. Shinji followed her with his eyes.

He saw that she had walked past the bathroom like a zombie into her room without a backwards glance. Shinji smiled. She didn't brush her teeth again. And even though he hadn't yet, Shinji wasn't going to that night either. He stood there thinking- knowing- that things had changed in such a good way. This was just the way she was. Soon, he knew, she would open up to him. He would be able to kiss her again then. And any other time he wanted.

But for now, he decided, he would give her as much time as she needed. He had a feeling he would have a lot of it with her.

* * *

Just a little thing I came up with. I know it doesn't go along exactly as the episode, but hey this is a fic. R&R, bitte. 


End file.
